Forgiveness
by Syk0 N1nja
Summary: Sasuke comes home to the village, To find his former Sensei acting cold toward him, Homeless after Pein's attack on the village. Sasuke ends up on Kakashi's door step. What will happen?


A/N This story was co-written with: one of my best friend/internet Wife: XBr03kenfaithX. Sensei/Student, Occness, Yaoi, KakaSasu, AU etc.

A/N: One-shot started by XBr03kenfaithX. This is 'my first' fanfiction that I've written/published so be nice reviewers! Thanks for the beginning part babe! I hope I wrote how you pictured it! I tried my best~ don't laaauuugh~~

After the attack on the village by Pein the Uchiha compound was no more. This was unfortunate for Sasuke who had abandoned his goal of destroying the village after his talk with the former Kages. He was currently homeless with no place to go. There's noway he could stay with Naruto. The pair where end up fighting or something would happen resulting in Sasuke getting kicked out. The people in the village hadn't exactly trusted him all the way yet, he wasn't allowed to leave the village, talk with anyone from Taka, etc.

Some how Sasuke end up at the door of his former Sensei's house. Naruto and Sakura might have forgiven their onyx eyed teammate right away but, their masked mentor hadn't spoken any words to the Uchiha since his decision to return to the village. The young raved haired boy knocked. He hadn't expected the door to open so quickly, he was still thinking of what to say to the scarecrow, when the sliver haired man opened the door.

To the young man's surprise Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask, leaving his face exposed. He could understand why Kakashi hid his face. The man was far from ugly and he did not have fish lips or buck teeth. He was exactly the opposite. Sasuke assumed that he wore the mask to keep rapid fangirls and fanboys from following him around.

"Ah, Sasuke I was wondering when I would get a visit from you." Kakashi told the former missing-nin having already anticipating a visit for him.

Sasuke stood there memorizing his face. "Nice to see you again...Kakashi" he didn't think calling him 'sensei' was acceptable anymore.

Kakashi only looked on with his usual bored expression as he opened his door further "No where else to stay ne?". Sasuke only nodded his head as he walked inside, Kakashi silently closing the door behind him.

Sasuake had never seen the inside of Kakashi's house before. Various books and scrolls lines the walls and of course a sanctuary like section of his Icha Icha collection in the corner. Sasuke couldn't help but feel as if, if anything was moved slightly, a trap would be triggered in this ex-Anbu's house.

Kakashi didnt quite know what to say either and he was sure his old student had some groveling to do so he wordlessly started preparing some tea. Every time Kakashi looked at the young nin part of him wanted to scream at him 'How could you do this? Didnt you care at ALL?' and beat him to a pulp. But another side of him was just so...happy, about his return.

About five minutes of awkward silence had passed and, glancing over at Sasuke, who was fidgeting at the kitchen table, Kakashi decided to say something, anything, "...you...your hair has grown a bit, but other than that, you look as disgruntled and cold hearted as ever" he said semi-jokingly, a small smile gracing his perfect lips at his idiotic comment.

Surpised at the sudden sound in the room, Sasuke decided to swallow his very deep pride and just say it, "Look, I'm really sorry about-about everything, all these years...I was so caught up in my revenge, and now, now it doesn't even matter. I-",

Kakashi cut him off, "I'm glad you came back" he stared into his tea, "...even after everything you've done. Even after everything you put me-put us, your friends through, I- I missed you. I always felt I was to blame for how you turned out. That I could have stopped you...".

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. How could one man try to take the blame for his horrible actions after the way he had treated them?

Kakashi had a death grip on his cup as he said, more to himself really, "How is it that all Uchiha's end up like this? Is it me, I wonder?... It's so...heartbreaking".

Sasuke gazed into Kakashi's pain filled downcast eyes in confusion, 'What the hell is he talking about?' he thought.

"You look so much like him" Kakashi whispered almost inaudiably.

'Does he mean Obito?' Sasuke questioned. Everyone knew Obito was Kakashi's childhood best friend, probably one of his only friends. Sasuke could only imagine the mix of emotions Kakashi had been through after learning Obito was still alive after all this time and his enemy at that.

"Never leave again" he almost begged, "promise me, Sasuke..."

Sasuke didn't know what to do as Kakashi stood from his seat, leaning over the small table towards himself. "I-I promise?" Sasuke mumbled unsuredly, wondering why he stuttered and felt almost embarrassed at the moment.

Kakashi stood over Sasuke and gently patted his head, playing with the long strands lovingly.

Sasuke could only sit stiffly as his ex-sensei moved his hand lower to gently caress his right cheek, he could feel his face heat up at the touch. Sasuke remembered all the times he watched Kakashi as a kid, how he admired him and even had a crush on him at one point.

Then Kakashi's touch got even softer as his fingers touched Sasuke's forehead and then his nose, leaving a small kiss at each spot untill he paused, grabbed Sasuke's chin, and forced him to look him in the eye.

"Promise me" he whispered and leaned in.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what was to come, "I...I promise" he whispered back blushing slightly, as Kakashi's swiped his thumb over Sasuke's bottom lip.

Suddenly Kakashi's perfect lips were against Sasuke's trembling ones. The kiss was gentle at first, slow yet needy. But then Kakashi put his right hand behind Sasuke's neck, pulling him into the kiss, in case he tried to escape, and his left hand on Sasuke's lower back. It was desperate now, it was what Sasuke had always dreamed of. Sasuke whimpered and grabbed the elders shirt tightly, as he nibbled on his lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Sasuke hesitantly, but excitingly opened his mouth, wondering how it ended up like this.

As Kakashi's tongue explored Sasuke's hot cavern, Sasuke couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Kakashi was indeed a very skilled man as he seemlessly Undid and discarded the giant rope around Sasuke's waist as well as his shirt, leaving him only in his loose pants. Kakashi then lifted Sasuke up and pushed him up against the nearby wall, causing Sasuke to emit a fairly girly squeak in surprise. And wrap his legs around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi smirked at his student, who had his arm over his face to hide his blushing. Kakashi took the moment and dipped his left hand from Sasuke's lower waist into his pants, squeezing and kneeding his ass, causing Sasuke to gasp in surprise and blush even harder.

"Mmmm~ K-Kakashiii~" Sasuke's sounds only egged Kakashi on. He was now ravashing Sasukes body with kisses and nips and Sasuke noticed the sudden change in the elders mood.

"I can't believe you left, you killed all those people...How could you?" Kakashi growled in between rough sucks and bites as he prodded Sasuke's hole with his left hand, emiting small grunts from the younger, and roughly rubbed himself against Sasuke's clothed hard length.

Sasuke didn't dare stop him even though it was uncomfortable, he knew he didn't deserve the love Kakashi was displaying a few moments ago and this whole situation was rather exciting to him-he wanted this. Even if Kakashi was just going to use him out of anguish, he wanted this.

Kakashi then moved Sasuke from the wall to his bedroom bed, laying Sasuke on his back and hovering over him, taking off his shirt and putting Sasuke's hands above his head while pushing his pelvis into younger, causing both of them to emit soft moans.

"He was nothing like you, the complete opposite. He didn't have to end up like that." He sounded angry, yet on the verge of tears as he breathed next to Sasuke's ear, grinding his erection into the younger boy, who squirmed underneath him.

Kakashi then removed his hands and pulled Sasuke's pants the rest of the way off, leaving him completely naked, his throbbing member begging to be touched.

Suddenly there were three fingers in front of Sasuke's mouth, "Suck" Kakashi instructed harshly.

Sasuke was beside himself. All he wanted was for his teacher to be happy and to take him already. "...I'm-I'm sorry Sensei...I-I don't know why...but he's not c-coming back" Sasuke told him as he greedily sucked and coated Kakashi's fingers with his salvia.

Kakashi took off his pants single handedly and started spreading his own pre-cum on his own cock as lubricant. "But you're not like him...You came back. You, You came back for me right?" Kakashi looked like a kicked puppy at that moment and Sasuke just wanted to protect him.

Kakashi quickly inserted two fingers into Sasuke, stretching him, causing Sasuke to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"I-I loved him...but I love you Sasuke" and he kissed Sasuske with such passion that Sasuke just had to say it back,

"I...I love you too Kakashi...p-please forgive me for everything I've-we, the Uchiha's have put you through"

Kakashi looked into Sasuke's eyes, filled with love, "...I could never say mad at you, I~".

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, during this whole chatting Kakshi's never ceased his figures inside of him, slowly moving and stretching him deliciously."Great now c-can you just fuck me all r-ready? Please, I need you sensei~"

Kakashi snapped back to reality, "Oh, of course, my love" as he lined himself up.

Sasuke griped the elder's well defined biceps as he entered. It was heavenly, Sasuke couldn't have asked for more, Kakashi was glistening with sweat and his muscles rolled over his body with every thrust. This moment was perfect.

Kakashi couldnt believe the feeling, "So tight" he grunted, he needed more though. So he lifted one of Sasuke's legs over his shoulder to get a deeper angle, and guessing from the choked gasps and begging please of "F-faster! Please- Oh Kami, right there! H-harder!" That Sasuke was babling every five seconds, he knew that he found the spot.

The room was filled with irratic pants and wonton shamless moans from both men, that the whole village probably could have heard their love making.

Kakashi was like a piston, thrusting with such stamina that Sasuke was digging his nails into Kakashi's back, leaving deep crescent shapes that bled. They kissed with ferocity, a mess of lips tongue and clashing teeth. A trail of saliva connected them when they parted. Kakashi could feel the familiar warmth in his lower abdomen and his balls tightening and knew he was could also feel Sasuke's body sqeeze even tighter around him and his heaving chest, knew he wouldn't last much longer either.

So he grabbed Sasuke's forgotten and leaking member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts causing Sasuke to cry out in pure bliss and over stimulation, "Cum with me" Kakashi begged.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke in amazment, his eyes were tightly screwed shut, his mouth wide open in a silent moan, his young toned body thrusting up to meet his own on each thrust. It only took a few more perfectly aimed thrusts until Sasuke came all over his and Kakashi's stomachs and Kakashi spilled his seed deep inside the younger.

Kakashi pulled out and they layed there, their panting returning to normal breathing. Kakashi pulled Sasuke into his chest, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling his scent.

"That...that was amazing" Sasuke whispered in amazement into the now quiet room as Kakashi's arms tightened around him.

Kakashi turned Sasuke's head to give him a gentle yet passionate kiss, "I love you Sasuke, I'm so so glad that you came back".

Sasuke couldn't help but smile "I love you too Kakashi~" he said sleepily.

"Oh and Sasuke?" Kakashi mumbled as they both slowly drifted into sleep.

Sasuke only "Mmhmm"ed back in acknowledgment.

Kakashi kissed his cheek loving and whispered, "I forgive you".


End file.
